


Strange Nights

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Urine, prostitutes universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is a hooker and Sho is his client with a very specific kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the [ARASHI ANON KINK MEME!](http://arashi-anonmeme.livejournal.com/648.html) for the prompt: _Nino is a prositute and Sho is a businessman with a very specific fetish. That fetish is up to you anon_.Fulfilled right [here](http://arashi-anonmeme.livejournal.com/648.html?thread=2440#t2440)

Nights became monotonous before any of them noticed it. When there wasn’t anything new in every body over or beneath them. That’s why they started the game. Maybe it was Aiba who proposed it. Or maybe it was Nino who planted the idea on his brain to be able to tell him how sick he was every time they compared results.

Game was simple: the one who had the kinkiest client won. The prize was the other two would treat the winner to lunch every day for the next week. The game and the stories, sharing it all with his friends, made all of this worth it.

Jun was winning this week. He had had a client who paid for two hours of washing, trimming, exfoliating, and worshipping Jun’s feet. Nino was on the lookout for someone who might be prone to those things.

He spotted the guy at once. He probably was in his mid-twenties. He must make some money, since his suit wasn’t cheap. He wore glasses and most importantly he was pretty. Pretty guys wouldn’t be looking for a man-whore unless they had something they wanted to do they were embarrassed to ask to someone else. Worst case scenario he would be a virgin and popping a cherry would earn him some points. He winked to Aiba who was blabbering non-stop as usual. Aiba-chan smiled knowingly and then concentrated on getting a client or he would not have work tonight.

Nino walked casually towards the guy and gave him _the look_ the one he had never practiced, but it came naturally to him anyways. The nervous tick on the other man’s hand told him he was trying to make a decision. So he leaned over a wall, lit a cigarette and waited.

“Hello” Said the man when he made his mind. The cigarette was half-way smoked by then.

“Hi, stranger.” Nino smiled looking at him.

“Are you… umh–working?” Nino wanted to laugh but nodded. “How much?”

“10,000 yen the fuck, 7,000 a standard BJ”

“How about… er… something _else_ … maybe the whole night?” The man wasn’t meeting his eye and Nino felt tempted to lower his rate only to win over Jun’s feet worshiper.

“Is it dirty? Is it dangerous?” He asked instead. After all his experience had taught them to be cautious in what he agreed on.

“It can be dirty…” He whispered looking around to see if no-one else had listened.

“Just not on the face and with 50k up front you got yourself a deal.” He answered smiling and releasing smoke.

“Okay. Just. Don’t smoke.”

“As you wish.” Nino threw the cigarette butt on the floor and stepped on it to put it out. “Where do you want to go.” He said stretching his arms over his head.  
“My car is parked just over…” They began walking but Nino stopped. “What?”

“Car?”

“We need to buy some supplies first…” He tried shyly. “I’ve got a room booked downtown.” Nino looked at him warily, sizing him. “Listen, pull out your cell phone and put on a silent alarm. Tell someone where you’ll be and if you don’t call let’s say by midnight, they should call the police…”

“Okay, I’ll do that.”

Nino called Jun and left a message in his voicemail since he probably was being fucked out of his brains right now. He hoped for his friend to get the message before midnight and followed the stranger to the car. Not without securing the 50 000 yen into his own wallet first.

It was a very nice car. He climbed on to it and the man insisted on him wearing the seatbelt before starting it. “What’s your name?” The man asked as he got out of the parking lot.

“You can call me Nino.” He said looking out the window. “And you are?”

“Sho.”

They were in silence for a while, then _Sho_ pulled out towards a mall. It wasn’t just any mall, it was THE mall. The one with all those designer stores. Nino had never been there, though Jun had tried to coerce him to go a couple of times. When the guy said “supplies” he had thought more of lube and condoms kind of supplies.

They parked and walked towards the building in silence. But Nino couldn’t hold it any longer and asked. “What are we doing here?”

“I told you, to buy some supplies.” Nino nodded, his hand shooting to his pocket to be sure he still had the money.

Supplies turned out to be three new outfits. Each more expensive than the one before. Sho didn’t pick the clothes though. He let the employees do that for them. The first one was casual. Just jeans, a tank top, leather jacket and sandals. The second outfit consisted in slacks, a shirt, bowtie and a pair of boots. The third one was a three piece suit complete with a pair of pretty nice shoes. Sho also added some underwear to the mix. Nino paraded the clothes for Sho masquerading his discomfort with some conceited yet adorable gestures.

When they secured the boxes and bags inside the car, Sho started driving towards downtown. Nino started to feel uneasy. Even if clients had asked him to do weird things before, like imitating a cat as they gave him head or to treat the guy like an infant. He hadn’t been treated to nice clothing or had been treated this kindly before.

“What exactly do you want me to do, Sho-san?” He asked looking how the man went all red in the face as he tried to explain and stumbled on his words.

Nino didn’t understand what the man had said, but he also realized it would be useless trying to make him speak again. What he DID understand was that it wasn’t dangerous. It was only weird. And it made him sigh in relief.

They arrived to a big hotel where the valet parking took the car, and no-one asked them anything as they crossed the lobby. Bell button carried their bags and guided them towards a suite in one of the last floors.

The view up there was amazing. Nino almost forgot he was on the clock when _Sho_ ordered him to take a bath and use the first outfit, the one with the jeans. He was also asked to wear a lotion he didn’t remember seeing Sho buying but since it was in one of the bags, he must have.

He took his time enjoying himself. By the time he was out the shower and dressed with the new clothes. Sho was sitting at a sofa with his tie loose, flicking through a magazine. There was a cart inside the room. The cart was filled with food and on the coffee table in front of his client there were several beer bottles and a bottle of whiskey.

“Drink up.” Sho said passing him a beer. The man was holding a glass with watered whiskey and Nino wished he had been offered that instead. He took a sip and waited. “You can eat if you want to. Just keep drinking.”

Nino shrugged before drinking a large gulp. Sho was looking happier about it. His client indicated him to sit beside him. It all seemed like it was going to be a “talking gig”. Which he wasn’t sure he liked. It always seemed like he had given more of himself than in the fucking gigs.

Everything was pretty dull until he tried to excuse himself to go to the lavatory. Then Sho told him he couldn’t go. Nino looked at him in disbelief. Then it hit him. This was what he wanted. Sho started getting flirty. Telling him not to go, that he wanted him to stay. Nino played the game, telling him he had to go, but not really trying to get away. He tried halfheartedly to stand up but the other man held him and pulled him to sit flush next to him. Nino smiled, “If you don’t let me go I’m going to pee on my pants.”

“You’ve got to do what you’ve got to do.” Said Sho smirking. His eyes were fixed on Nino’s crotch.

 _Going_ in front of a stranger wasn’t as easy as he first thought. He couldn’t relax enough. Even if the familiar pressure against his lower belly was starting to hurt. Sho was holding him in place with an arm around his shoulders and a hand on his knee.

“Maybe another drink?” his client suggested. Nino smiled and a dark spot appeared on the front of his jeans. Sho was pleased as the spot grew. And it was more embarrassing, than Nino thought it would be. Then he averted his eyes, he couldn’t watch Sho looking back at him any longer. He was pushed to stand and Sho examined him. Nino blushed. He actually blushed. He did it on command for the clients who wanted it. He hadn’t really blushed in many years. Sho stood up and walked around him before standing behind him brushing his nape with his lips and palming his wet –and now cold–crotch.

“Aren’t you embarrassed? Soiling your pants like a little kid?” he asked in a soft voice below his ear. Nino had never been in this situation, he didn’t have an escape route or witty retort ready for this. His face grew hotter with the awkward feeling of the cold pants pressing against his skin, the mild stench of the urine, and Sho still tracing his neck with nose and lips. “Go clean yourself, put on the next set of clothes.” Sho ordered pushing him gently towards the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his client was hard. Nino knew then that he had won that week.

He cleaned himself quickly and got dressed with the slacks and shirt. When he was out of the bathroom, Sho was by the minibar preparing himself another glass of whiskey. Sho seemed more confident and pleased now. Nino smiled back walking towards him. Sho offered his glass. And the hooker looked back at him a little puzzled.

“Don’t tell me it grosses you out to drink from my glass…” He started to say jokingly. Nino shook his head and took a sip of whiskey without taking his eyes from the other man.

“I shouldn’t drink so much.” he said returning the glass. Sho smiled and his eyes wrinkled at the edges. Nino couldn’t but think that that was the first genuine smile the man gave him all night.

“It’s not like you have to go anywhere afterwards” The man said taking the glass back. Nino shrugged. “Drink beer.” He commanded and proceeded to hand him a bottle.

The guy was pretty smooth with the talk. It was nice actually, talking to him. Leaned back on the minibar as Sho drank and talked, Nino thought how smart the guy seemed, yet he didn’t make him feel stupid. He liked that.

The number of empty beer bottles was growing and Nino was feeling tipsy. It had been so pleasant so far, he almost forgot he was working. Sho conception of personal space was getting narrower by each sip he took from his glass.

“Is it okay if I kiss you.” He asked when he was mostly over him. Nino nodded. He usually didn’t let clients do that but he liked this Sho person, pee kink and all. Sho’s hand started to cup his jaw, then it slid down his throat. It brushed down his chest towards his abdomen. It stilled as it reached the hem of his slacks, hooking its fingers on it. “Do it. Do it for me.” Nino didn’t get what he was been told until a few moments later. “Don’t look at me like that.” Sho said, but his voice was almost tender, almost like a real lover.

“Now?” He asked a little uncertain. And his client nodded. For some reason Nino shivered. This time was a little easier, even if Sho’s fingers were dipping into his pants pockets and he stepped back to watch. The warm liquid ran along his right leg and wetted the carpet. It started to cool soon, and it was nasty. But his client was pleased and leaned in for another kiss, palming the wet spot.

His client arousal was evident though he was trying to not get his own clothes soiled. _Touch me_ he said between kisses so Nino lifted his hand and pressed his fingers to his nipple. His other hand stroked Sho over his pants.

“This is bad, I cannot wait for the next outfit.” Sho said as he moved from Nino’s mouth to his neck.

“Then don’t.” Nino had just finished talking when Sho yanked the shirt open trapping his arms behind his back skillfully. Nino gasped when his client’s teeth sunk on his shoulder as he was being forced to kneel on the dark spot the urine made on the carpet. “Don’t mark me”

“I’m not doing it hard enough to bruise.” He said his hands undoing his slacks and lowering them and the underwear just below his buttocks. Sho bent him over and his face was just an inch short to be over the urine stain. “I wanna hear you.” He said and Nino didn’t even think about putting on a show. His voice came to his throat naturally when two fingers opened him. “Whore…” Sho whispered scissoring his fingers inside. “Whore. You’re already loose.” Nino was accustomed to be humiliated, but for some reason hearing it from the man who had been so sweet until a moment ago, made him feel weird. Strangely aroused. “Tell me you want it.”

“I want it. Put it in me.” He tried to say, but halfway through the words Sho let his cock go inside him making him choke and yell. It was forceful and quick barely giving him chance to breathe. It went for a few minutes before being pulled and tugged until he was on his back. Sho stood up tossing the condom he used and started jerking off. He closed his eyes and mouth just in time before the jizz hit his face.

His client panted looking at him with a weird smirk. Sho tucked himself into his pants and turned around. “I’m taking the suit since we didn’t use it. You can keep the other ones. Thanks. A pleasure doing business with you.”

Nino just lay on the urine wondering what the hell had just happened and what will J and Aiba say when he tells them about this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little embarrased about this, that's why I didn't reveal until now xD but right now I decided I like this 'verse, give me a client (for either Nino, Jun or Aiba) and I'll write it :P


End file.
